


Ever Since I Met You

by damnkogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I honestly have no idea what I'm doing, Korean Keith (Voltron), Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, childhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnkogane/pseuds/damnkogane
Summary: based off of laine-brain's klance childhood au (?)(i'm so sorry this is my first fanfic on here i honestly have no idea what i'm doing)





	Ever Since I Met You

    Okay hi, so first, I'm just going to mention that I literally got an account on here just to write a fanfic based off of laine-brain (on tumblr)'s childhood au. I know, it's crazy, but it is seriously _that_ good. 

 

    Anyways, I'm just warning those who have chose to read this I am TERRIBLE at this. Sorry.

 

 

 

ENJOY!

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The McClains were very close with Mr. Kogane.

 

 

Actually, to say very close might've been an understatement. They were all the best of friends. It's been that way since high school. Now, they were adults. They had children that they loved with all their hearts. The McClains had four children: Marco, Luis, Veronica, and their beloved newborn- about 6 months now- Lance. All beautiful children, with the kindest souls. Mr. Kogane had only a son, around the same age as the McClains' newborn. His name was Keith.

 

 

The McClains were currently going to Mr. Kogane's house, knowing well they'd be talking about how their lives have been. It was going to be the typical _" Work is seriously killing me!"_ and  _" If I could get three wishes, I'd wish for more sleep. All three times."_

 

This was also the first time Lance was going to meet Keith.

 

Lance's mother carried him happily as Keith's father had welcomed them in. This wasn't new for Lance's parents, other than the fact that they were bringing along a child into their friend's home. The McClains walked into the living room and were greeted with a quite perplexed Keith, cheeks bright red. He obviously wasn't used to seeing new people. Especially in his own home. 

 

Lance's mother smiled at the child sitting on the floor, while Lance and Keith's fathers watched, equally as happy. 

 

" You must be Keith! Nice to meet you!" Lance's mother beamed, as if Keith could understand. She kneeled on the floor, which caused Keith to crawl close to her. "Such a handsome young boy, aren't you?" Keith's father chuckled at that. 

 

Lance started to squirm, wanting to be released from his mother's arms already. Keith finally noticed the other child, and tried to reach towards him. The adults all chuckled. "Keith! We brought you a playmate!" Lance's mother said, placing Lance right down next to Keith. Keith perked up as he finally saw the other child's face. "Lance! Say hi!"

 

Lance looked around the room, completely oblivious as to what exactly was happening. Keith stared at him, waiting for him to look his way. Keith was actually a bit excited to have someone to play with. He quickly decided that he liked Lance. He liked him, since he appeared to be his first friend.

 

Keith always had a way of showing people he liked that he did indeed enjoy their company. He decided to display this act of affection, to make sure Lance knew he was glad he had a new friend. Keith, using all of the balance he could, leaned over, chubby hands grabbing (and smushing) Lance's face, and planted a soft, wet kiss on his cheek. The adults all collectively 'awww'ed and laughed at the interaction. The two were stuck in their own world, and ignored their parents, starting to play with Keith's toys that were splayed out on the floor. The adults started their own coversations, being separated into their own world as well

 

 

_XXX_

 

 

A few hours later, Lance's parents had to leave, so they could pick up their other children from school. This saddened everyone, especically the two young boys. Keith hugged Lance, and the McClains left.

 

 

_XXX_

 

 

Lance and Keith had many more playdates after that, the two growing closer, quickly getting attached to each other. After their most current playdate, Keith was fuming when Lance left. He wanted to spend more time with his friend. No matter how many times his father tried to calm him down, he still screamed and cried, face bright red. 

 

 

Lance wasn't any better. Normally, he was well behaved, no fits or whining. This time, he was bawling his eyes out. "Kee! Kee!" he screamed, trying to call for his friend. His screams were ear-piercing, making his older siblings whine in discomfort. This went on for at least an hour.

 

 

Later on, Lance's mother's phone started ringing. She let out an exasperated sigh, reaching over from her spot next to an extremely cranky Lance. The call was from Keith's dad. He was requesting for a FaceTime call. She immediately picked up, tired expression lessening as the call connected. She was greeted with the sound of Keith's screeching, which wasn't at its full intensity since they weren't in the same room, thank god. Lance's mother flashed a knowing smile. "You too, Kogane?" Keith's dad rolled his eyes. "God, he's been going on like this since you've left. It's insane." They both chuckled. "Put Lance on, will you? Maybe it'll calm them down a bit." Lance's mother raised an eyebrow. "At least try it first," Keith's dad said.

 

 

Lance's mother huffed and turned to Lance. "Lance darling, look who's on the phone." Lance perked up at his name and faced the screen, tears still streaming. He was very surprised to see Keith staring back at him, face bright as always. His tiny hands reached over and grabbed the phone, holding it for himself, as if that could make Keith any closer to him. The noise from both ends were immediately cut off. "Have you calmed down now, Keith?" Lance could hear someone say over the phone. Lance's mother was rubbing his back lightly, shushing him as his breathing slowed down. "Is that better, Lance?" The two boys only stared at each other, nothing else really happening.

 

 

After ten minutes, Lance's mother spoke. "They aren't doing anything," she whispered. Keith's father responded, "I know. Do we just wait until they fall asleep?" Lance's mother shruged her shoulders as she let out a deep sigh. 

 

_XXX_

 

 

Forty eight glorious minutes later, the two boys fall asleep, and their parents hang up, greeting each other goodnight. 

 

 

This happens every night for the next week.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> damn.
> 
>  
> 
> this was terrible as hell.


End file.
